1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a karaoke system, and more particularly, to an apparatus for giving marks on user's singing ability in karaoke system by using cross-correlator, in which the user's singing ability to a karaoke accompaniment is correctly marked.
2. Prior Arts
In a conventional karaoke system, marking on user's singing ability has been performed incorrectly. For example, a user's singing ability is determined and marked in the karaoke system by attendants hands-clapping sounds, a predetermined marks memorized in karaoke system or random numbers.
Such ways of giving marks in karaoke system has been carried out regardless of user's singing ability, thereby cause a reduction in reliability of singing ability marks.